the_omniverse_of_lawl_liquid_crystalfandomcom-20200215-history
Best SpongeBob
Character Description Best SpongeBob is an educational poorly animated version of the popular cartoon television icon, SpongeBob SquarePants, and a character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. He is one of the first joke characters in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance Best SpongeBob appears out of a surprise egg, entering the match. Specials Neutral Special: Magic TV A TV appear, and a clay character comes out of it. These clay characters work as assists for Best SpongeBob Clay Plankton - Slings hot sauce all over the place Clay SpongeBob - Sets down a pizza oven. The oven will explode after a few seconds, sending the pizza on it flying. Clay Patrick - Patrick will eat any item or projectile thrown towards him. After a five items, he'll barf out the items. Characters barfed on will be slowed. The barf will disappear after twenty seconds or if the character is KO'd. Clay Gary - Gary will just slowly move along the stage. Side Special: Angry Birds SpongeBob Best SpongeBob turns into an Angry Bird and flings himself at the opposing player. This attack hurts Best SpongeBob on impact of the character or whatever he lands on. Up Special: Sponge Bro Best SpongeBob switches to a Mario costume. This attack is a slower version of Mario's Up B. Down Special: Best Patty Wagon Best SpongeBob hops in the Patty Wagon. The sandwhich car can be controlled by the analog stick. After five moves, it will explode. 'FINAL SMASH: The Wild Animal Train' The Wild Animal Train will slowly move across the stage, harming anyone who's dumb enough to touch it. Normals Others AAA Combo: Dash Attack: Turns into a Hotwheels Car Tilts Side: Turns into egg and thrusts head forward Up: Turns into HulkBob, who thrusts his arms upward Down: TuRnS iNtO cHiKeN mEmE sPoNgEbOB, pEcKiNg ThE oPpOnEnT Aeriels Smash Attacks Side: Summons an angry Mr. Krabs, which yowls like a wildcat Up: A large yellow hand thrusts upward Grabs Grab: Traps opponent in Jellyfishing Net Down Throw: Jumps on opponent in a janky 3-D model Taunts Side: Best SpongeBob will tell a random joke. These are all the jokes he can tell: 1. "A husband and wife are trying to set up a new password for their computer. The husband puts 'My Penis', and the wife falls on the ground laughing! Because on the screen it says 'Error: Not long enough'!" 2. "What did the elephant say to the naked man? 'How do you breath through something so small?'" 3. "Two bats are hanging upside down on a branch. One asks the other 'Do you remember your worst day last year?'. The other responds with: 'Yes, the day I had diarrhea!'" 4. "A man is fishing and he catches a crocodile. The crocodile tells him: 'Please, let me go! I'll grant you any wish you desire!' The man says 'Okay! I wish my penis could touch the ground!' The crocodile then bites his legs off!" 5. "A blind man walks into a store with his seeing-eye dog. All of a sudden, he picks up the leash and begins swinging the dog over his head! The manager runs up to the man and asks: 'What are you doing?!'. The blind man replies: 'Just looking around!'" Up: "Hi everyone!" Down: *Sings a small verse of the ABC song in a high pitched woman's voice* Victory Options 1. "Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye!" 2. "Wow! I was so fast!" 3. *Hugs Angry Birds* Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes “Hi Everywon!” - The original Best SpongeBob. HulkeBob - Based off of the Incredible Hulk. “AND THEN A SPONGE POPPED OUT” - Based off of SpongeBob.exe. *Snort* - Based off Peppa Pig. ”Bananaaaaaaa!” - Based off of the Minions from Despicable Me. Bat Bob - Based off of both DC’s Batman and an iOS game of the same name. Trivia Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:YouTube Category:Nickelodeon Category:...Playstyle? Yes, please. Category:Adult Category:FNAF/Undertale Era